


Comfort and Home

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [155]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi's just feeling a little overwhelmed but having Sakura there with him will always make it better.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	Comfort and Home

When he came home the first thing Kakashi did was head for the bedroom, desperate for a place he could be alone in the cool quiet darkness. Even after all these years of accepting the bonds he had forged with others and steadily growing more accustomed to socializing there were still days when he just felt so overwhelmed by it all. Today was one of those days.

As much as he adored his mate he was almost glad that she wasn’t home when he arrived as it gave him the chance to simply breathe as the lack of any other presence around him slowly helped to whittle away the claustrophobia that had been building up for hours. When he shut himself up in the bedroom he didn’t even bother to turn on the lights, making his way across the carpet by the light peeking around the drawn curtains. Their blankets had all been folded and straightened nicely before they left for the day but Kakashi ripped them all down now without hesitation.

It took a while to build a nest to his liking. He built it first with only enough room to cradle his own shape inside and crawled in only to realize that it didn’t feel quite right, crawling back out to move the pillows and blankets around until there was just enough room for two people. Then he practically dove inside and curled himself around the body pillow that smelled so much like his favorite person.

He hadn’t moved so much as an inch when Sakura found him, gingerly sitting on the edge of the nest and reaching over to run her fingers through his hair.

“Long day?” she asked.

“Just a little overwhelming,” he said. “Gai pulled me out for drinks and I got a bit overloaded.”

“Well we can’t have that. May I come in?”

Kakashi nodded quickly. He’d had a few minutes to collect himself and that was good, he’d needed it, but now all he wanted was to be wrapped up in his alpha’s arms where nothing could ever touch him. It felt like being made whole when Sakura slipped in behind him and pulled him back against her chest. When he whined piteously she kissed his hair and his neck and his shoulders, raining affections down upon him and covering him in as much of her scent as she could.

“We can stay like this until you’re feeling better,” she told him and Kakashi smiled a little.

“I already am,” he admitted. “I always feel better when you’re here.”

She rewarded him with a nuzzle against the sensitive gland in his neck. “That’s sweet of you to say.”

Happy to have pleased her, Kakashi squirmed as little farther back and began to purr. The day hadn’t truly been a bad one so it wasn’t all that hard to turn his mood around and having his alpha there with him was always a good way to do that. Nothing ever made him feel _right_ quite the way he did when Sakura draped her body against his own like two puzzle pieces determined to fit together. Because they did. Sakura fit in to his life as easily as her arms fit around his waist to hold him tight.

“When we get up would you like to make dinner together?” she asked.

“That sounds nice.”

“Alright. Just let me know when you feel like getting up, I want to carry you to the kitchen.”

“Maa, that sounds nice too.” Kakashi chuckled. “But not just yet. I’d like to stay here a while more just like this.”

He felt Sakura nodding against the base of his neck and then a kiss, as gentle as though she thought him made of fragile glass. “We can stay here as long as you like, my wonderful mate. I won’t leave you for a moment.”

Kakashi purred a little louder and closed his eyes.


End file.
